


【黎梦】负距离接触

by Ridermocha



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridermocha/pseuds/Ridermocha
Summary: 宝生永梦接到一条和偶像檀黎斗有关的短信，赴约时发现邀请者正是檀黎斗本人。然而他对檀黎斗的图谋一无所知，灌下了满腔的黎斗下过药的葡萄酒。





	【黎梦】负距离接触

**Author's Note:**

> 睡奸、囚禁、强制注意。

一条信息突然闪现出来，简洁得过分，只写了一个地址、时间，和四个数字。

“9610”。

是怎么回事呢……写的是黎斗的数字。永梦摘下背上的相机，搁在桌上，思考一会，决定晚上去信息中指定的高级饭店看一看。那四个数字无论何时都能引起他的注意，大概是喜欢黎斗的同好之类的人的邀约吧。

宝生永梦是明星檀黎斗的众多粉丝之一，业余运营着一个输出檀黎斗活动相片的图站，他几乎把生活中的所有空暇都献给了黎斗，而黎斗至少有对他脸熟、能在见面会上认出他。

在餐厅试探着报了自己的名字，立刻有侍者引领他一直走进深处，永梦发现自己置身于一个扇形的沙发座椅之中。座椅周围有不透光的屏风区分出空间，而主人还没有就坐，永梦无所适从，坐在边缘，又拿出手机确认了一下那四个数字。

古典乐轻柔地回荡，永梦缓慢而无济于事地梳理自己的卷发，两腿不安地紧并在一起。。黑亮的皮鞋尖率先映入眼帘，看来这就是邀请他的人了。正是9610——檀黎斗本人。

永梦的手指仍然绕在自己的头发里，就这样张着嘴不可置信地看着黎斗，而黎斗轻笑出声，矮身坐进沙发。

上一次和黎斗距离这么近好像还是在合影时，那次永梦就紧张得四肢发麻，脊背僵硬，头脑完全无法应对目前的状况。

“抱歉，等很久了吗？”黎斗熟稔地问道，好像他们已经这样用餐过很多次了。惊喜之外，永梦有些复杂的愧疚，他其实前些日子放弃过一个黎斗的活动，转而去拍新人演员镜飞彩了。但黎斗不可能对一个台下的粉丝有这么高的印象……至少被黎斗邀请到这里前他都是这么认为的。

“为什么？”此时黎斗已经向服务生交代好了上菜的顺序，而永梦也稍微理出了一点思路。“被黎斗邀请确实非常开心，是在做什么惊喜节目吗？”

黎斗露出了一个高深莫测的微笑开口时却把话题引向了别处，此后也一次都没有正面回答过。菜式和酒水都由黎斗安排，永梦对葡萄酒轻微的拒绝也完全被忽视了。黎斗只是在永梦身上多停留了一会视线，永梦便停下婉拒的话语，把杯子凑到嘴边，神魂颠倒地咽下微涩的酒液。

他不是一个完全喝不了酒的人，但可能因为平常只会喝啤酒，两杯葡萄酒就让他睡意沉沉，甚至没法在黎斗身上集中精神。不知何时黎斗坐到了他身边，用右臂支撑着他。如果真的是惊喜节目的话，这福利也太好了。

在永梦彻底沉入睡眠之前，晚餐结束了，永梦昏昏沉沉地被黎斗扶着从后门走出餐厅，一路进入车库，站在黎斗的黑色轿车旁边，永梦勉强张嘴想告诉黎斗自己可以回去，他不知道这句话有没有说出来，因为黎斗微笑着把他按进车里，而刚一碰触富有弹性的皮质座椅，他就彻底沉入了睡眠，黎斗的声音像隔着一层棉花时有时无地传来，最后棉花注满了水，一点都听不到了。

黎斗没有点火，他只是锁好了车门，点亮中间的昏黄照明灯，确认永梦真的睡熟了。

如果永梦再清醒一点，就会注意到黎斗脸上不寻常的狂热，哪怕黎斗是他爱慕多年的偶像，他也不会愿意坐上黎斗的车的。

檀黎斗的人生是一帆风顺的，而宝生永梦，从进入选拔的第一场粉丝见面会，就一直站在台下，从来不曾离开。永梦永远不会知道黎斗有多了解自己，他在黎斗眼中的地位远大于一个稍微眼熟的粉丝，他的一举一动，一直都在黎斗的注视之下。欲望的大蛇始终栖居在黎斗心底，此前一直被抑制着，然而现在它盘旋出洞，贪婪的毒液滴在永梦脸上。

车里有淡淡的清洁剂味道，车外空无一人，这都是黎斗事先预备好的安排。他是公众人物，绝不能被拍到诱拐无辜的粉丝的行为，宝生永梦消失的事情应该只有他们两个人会知道。

鹅黄色的照明灯轻柔地打在永梦身上，黎斗侧身过去放平座椅，随后便撑在永梦身上，灯光被他的身影吞没，永梦只有半张脸依然沐浴的微光之下，剩下的身体则整个罩在黎斗投下的阴影之中。像往常一样，永梦身处一片静寂之中。过去黎斗身处舞台的喧嚣中，而永梦周边的声响一点也传不到他耳中，永梦永远立在人群中，有时双手捧着相机，有时两手空空，但眼神总是包含爱意。

现在永梦平和地闭着双眼，呼吸悠长平稳，脸颊贴在黎斗手腕上。黎斗抬起手指，一点点抚摸过永梦侧脸，像在确认永梦的存在一样。他俯下身，一下又一下轻吻在永梦唇上，每次触碰永梦的嘴唇都让他感到一阵狂喜，继续做下去就会被这种喜悦冲破头颅也说不定。

永梦喉腔中残留着发涩的葡萄酒味，当然不是永梦喝酒太弱，是他早在酒里下好了药，两人喝的不是同一瓶酒。黎斗掐开永梦的嘴，肆无忌惮地将舌头伸进去，品味舌苔留存下的一点点干涩，他松手后永梦也没有合上嘴，只是小幅度地微张着。

黎斗整个人都坐在永梦身上，他摸到了永梦纤瘦的腰，便将永梦的上衣卷了上去。永梦身材精瘦，不知怎的脸上还能留存一丝柔软的弧度。那身体洁净、大部分都罩在黎斗身体投下的阴影下，像是已经被黎斗玷污了一样。尽管永梦睡得很熟，黎斗还是没抑制住欲望，急切到有些失态地剥下了永梦的衣物，甩在后排。

终于、终于……黎斗满足地喟叹，俯身在永梦身上又亲又咬，用手指玩弄永梦的双乳，永梦发出梦呓般的呻吟声。

永梦的身体反应很青涩，声音却直白，虽然只是无意义的叫声，却能给黎斗很多指示。黎斗为永梦的反应雀跃不已，下身热得发硬，便没有太认真地润滑，勉强挤进三根手指时便换成阴茎插了进去，不知所然的永梦因疼痛扯着嗓子哭叫，泪水从他的眼角溢出，立刻被黎斗视作珍宝舔去了。

血顺着接合处流下，永梦的哭声再没有停过，可身体却从未有过大幅度的挣扎，就像一个顺从而忠诚的爱人，疼痛使他哭喊，却从不会产生半分逃离的心思。永梦像羔羊一样任人宰割，黎斗不知不觉双手勒在永梦脖颈，像是为了确认永梦正屈于自己身下一样收紧了手指，到发现永梦脸色发青时才松开。肠道猛然的痉挛让黎斗直接射了进去，之后他依然久久不肯退出穴道，第二次内射之后才把永梦的衣服套回去，将永梦放置在后座，驱车回家。

他让永梦睡在自己身侧，给永梦换上了自己准备好的睡衣，再束缚好永梦的双手和脖颈，这才在永梦身边睡下。清晨永梦醒得很早，大概是因为安眠药药效过了，疼痛开始刺激神经。他睡得很浅，被永梦摔在地上的声音吵醒，却仍然装睡，想知道永梦会怎样反应。

永梦费了些劲才爬起来，嘴里的气声沙哑磕绊，他可怜的水晶。手铐和项圈把永梦束缚在床边，果不其然，脚步声很快就停下了，随之而来的是轻轻的拉扯声。发现蛮力——何况现在的永梦身上也不剩什么蛮力——无济于事后，永梦慢慢地坐在床沿，黎斗感觉到永梦犹豫的视线，却不打算施与一丝慈悲。

“那个……黎斗……”永梦低声呼唤，像昨夜进餐时一样保持着礼貌的社交距离。看到黎斗精细的表演出的睡颜后，永梦不愿高声叫醒黎斗，生怕自己会打扰黎斗休息。

再睡下去就会错过最精彩的部分了，所以黎斗眨了眨眼，装作刚刚转醒的样子，支起身体时眼皮依然沉重地垂着。他坐起来，看到永梦拘谨地坐在床沿，带着手铐的两手扭曲着想藏到身后。

“啊……是永梦啊。”黎斗用最模糊的声音应答，他蹭到床沿，手搭在永梦腰上把永梦往中心拉了拉，永梦没有回应，固执地保持着那个别扭的姿势。

“你知道这是怎么回事吗？”永梦微弱的声音中包含着仍愿意信任黎斗的包容，“真人秀的话也太过分了……我不能接受……”

黎斗一言不发地把永梦的双手拉到自己身前，珍重地抚摸着手铐的表面，抬起永梦的手腕，仔细看了一眼贴着手腕的内壁，满意地注意到手腕一片光滑，还没有任何摩擦的伤痕。

“黎斗？”永梦疲惫地发问。

黎斗倾过去，拉起了永梦的双腿，放在自己腿上，手指将要触摸到永梦的脚趾上时，永梦猛地收回了脚，面露羞赧。

“到底怎么了？”永梦曲着腿，却发现黎斗强迫着又一次抓回了他的脚。他不得不允许黎斗轻搔他的脚背，因为他根本抵抗不了黎斗的力道。

永梦下意识把双手挡在身前，逃跑的欲望每分钟都在膨胀，却被黎斗平静的笑容抚慰了下去。

“永梦。”黎斗伸手把永梦抱在腿上，“你上个月去拍了别人吧？”

永梦回忆了一下，勉强回想起之前参与的镜飞彩的活动。

“我很受打击哦。”黎斗轻叹一声，埋进永梦颈间，“还以为永梦真的转推了——好好消沉了一会。”

“诶？”永梦没想到黎斗这样在意自己。

“所以，我觉得必须这样做才行。”黎斗抬起头，扯了一下永梦项圈上的链子，永梦惊叫出声，多亏黎斗的拖扶才没有倒在床铺上。“这样你就只能注视我了。”

高高在上的檀黎斗对宝生永梦的爱是灼热的，每次拥抱永梦时，他都会在永梦耳边不断重复着爱的表达，但永梦从不回应，看向他的眼神都是怜悯而不屑的。他强把世间的水晶囚禁下来，水晶的光泽却没有因此失色，永恒地照耀着他一人。

虽然囚禁一个成年人比想象中困难不少，永梦总在尝试逃跑。永梦会用虚假的爱让他沉浸在性爱之中，等他睡去再偷拿他的手机，但他睡得很浅，当即抓住了永梦的手腕。永梦恐惧的表情令他既满足又失望，难道当他们只是偶像和粉丝的关系时，永梦写在信里、含在口中的喜爱都是虚假的吗？当他给予永梦爱时，永梦怎么会想逃走？也许永梦只是年轻、不成熟，不懂得如何承受爱，他愿意教会永梦，为此付出的精力、永梦一时的痛苦都是值得的。


End file.
